Where the Roses Never Die
by SGS
Summary: “You know they say there it a place where roses never die. They just grow and bloom for eternity, but I don’t think that’s right.”


Where the Roses Never Die

By: Shooting Gundam Star

Warnings: Lime/Lemon...whatever you want to call it. This is my first fic. with any real paring besides 1XR, so I don't know if it's any good. -.- Just tell me what you think.  
  
Treize Khushrenada was a mystery to me. I had seen him and I had met him but he was still a mystery. He was a noble man, from a good family. He was the leader of the organization OZ. I knew he was responsible for deaths, I knew he went against all my ideals, but still I was drawn to him.  
  
I first met Treize when I was a little over 15 years old. Back then I still called him Mr. Khushrenada. At first I felt nothing but reverenced and unimportant in his presence, but as time wore on and my pacifist ideals accepted, I began to recognize my true feelings for him. I was in love and I was soon to discover he loved me just as much.  
  
It was July of AC 195, my father had been dead of a little over a month, and I was just coming to terms with what was now being asked of me. He was there for me. He could not express his true feelings in the open and but I knew what he was thinking by the little smiles and kind nods he gave. For then, that was all he could give. Latter, after he fell from power in OZ and respect in the eyes Romefeller, and before I became queen, I would come visit him in secret.  
  
I vividly remember the first time he kissed me. We had just finished talking about something or another when all of a sudden he just leaned forward and kissed me. All I can remember after that was a pleasant burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, and the feeling of his lips on mine. I loved it. As he deepened the kiss I felt him run one finger down the side of my cheek. The light feeling of his flesh against mine sent shivers down my spine. When he withdrew I was tingling all over. I smiled.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked, hoping he couldn't tell it had been my first kiss.  
  
"Because I think you're beautiful." He replied, his voice deep.  
  
I made no reply as I leaned forward to kiss him again.  
  
After that nothing was the same, I would still visit him, but now my visits had more meaning, more purpose. Not long after my visits were cut short, on account of my being crowned Queen. But whenever I could get in a spare day or two I would go to him. I loved the way he kissed me and looked at me. Just the way he looked made me feel like a princess. Not a queen like I was, but a magical, fairy-tale princess.  
  
We told each other everything. I, of my fears of what lay ahead and what I had to do. He told me of his travels around the world, of how he met Leia Barton and the child that she had carried. There were times he cried during this, blaming himself for not protecting her and allowing her father to banish her to a colony for having a child out of wedlock, and latter letting her die there, along with his daughter. I tried to comfort him, knowing all too well how it felt to lose a loved one.  
  
"But I never knew." He would cry. "I just went to the medical center one day and she was gone. I never met my child. I didn't find out she had even been born until she was four, and then I've only one photo of her." I knew he was distressed, but all I could do was smile and try to be of some comfort to him.  
  
One night, some time after that he invited me to dinner. Then, shortly before the "White Fang Rebellion", as it came to be known, he invited me to his bed, and I accepted willingly.  
  
He had it laid out, just for us. A large king-sized bed was all made up, with one blood-red rose lying on my pillow, and hundreds upon hundreds of red rose petals tossed over the floor and bed spread. I gasped as I entered the room for the first time. It was beautiful. He walked in behind me and kissed my neck.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked nuzzling my ear.  
  
"Yes." I whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Good" He said before picking me up and carrying me to the bed.  
  
He nestled me among the petals then slowly began to strip off my clothing. Soon, I lay before him nude and he smiled. Then he leaned across me and picked up the rose from my pillow. I was a beautiful, half bloomed rose of the finest quality. His smile widened as he smelt the rose.  
  
"You know they say there it a place where roses never die. They just grow and bloom for eternity, but I don't think that's right." He said, delicately tracing patterns on my abdomen with the rose, then placing the rose over one of my nipples he continued. "I think all things are meant to die for with each death of a rose a new and more beautiful blooms." He moved the rose to the other nipple and turned it slightly so it rubbed against my most sensitive flesh. It was then I realized I need to feel my flesh against him.  
  
He must have know what I was thinking because moments latter he handed me the rose and stepped back carefully, deliberately stripping off all his clothes so he was as naked as I. He was beautiful. He came to me and we lay, our whole bodies placed against each other, then I slipped under him.  
  
When it was over, and I lay nestled by his side I knew I loved him more then than ever. I knew that I had given my heart to him the moment I had laid eyes on his face. And I also knew he returned my love.  
  
A few days after that night I managed to slip in another visit to him, and when I arrived he had a surprise for me. We went for a walk in one of his many rose gardens, and when we reached the center of my favorite garden we sat on a low, stone bench and he reached into his pocket for a small black box. Pulling it out he presented it to me and I knew to moment before he said it what he was going to ask.  
  
"Relena will you marry me?" His voice rang over and over again in my head. It took me a moment to answer with a breathless 'yes', and he smiled. He opened to box and pulled from it a beautiful diamond ring on a simple gold chain.  
  
"You know as well as I do we may not let anyone know of this." He whispered as he fastened the chain around my neck, so that the ring was hidden. I nodded. "Good." He said as I swept m up in another kiss.  
  
Less than a week latter troubles with White Fang started, and we both we into space. He died there; he was killed by the Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. I could not let my tears show when I heard the news, but inside a part of me died. The one I had loved was gone, and in my mind he was where the roses never die, a place where I would see him again.  
  
A year latter I met his daughter, Mariemaia. She was the one he had told me about, the one he had cried over. I loved her, despite herself, for she reminded me so much of her father. But I wished she would open her eyes and see that she was not carrying out Treize's wishes, but the exact opposite. When I finally got her to understand, got her to see the truth, she was almost taken away from me. If Dekim had killed her I don't know what I would have done. But she lived and she became mine, a living reminder of the one I loved. I was soon to learn that Miss. Mariemaia shared her father's love from roses. I had intricate rose gardens planted in the yards of our home.  
  
Now, Mariemaia is grown, and I am teaching her to fallow in my footsteps. I am showing her what her father's real ideals were, and how they are different to mine. I have never told anyone of my relationship with Treize Khushrenada or of his wish to marry me, and I probably never will. But deep in my heart I know the one I love will be waiting for me among the flowers. In a place where the roses never die.

Okay, now that wasn't so bad was it? shrugs Two quick things then I'll leave you kind people alone and go back to my safe little happy world. Any way I bet you're just about ready to throw rotten stuff at me now, (not that I don't deserve it) so I'd better leave you alone! R&R! Thanks!   
  
6-13-2004: Story revised slightly.


End file.
